Conventional booms for agricultural sprayer implements are typically truss-like in structure. That is, the boom has three or more stringer or structural members extending the length of a section of the boom. The stringers are tied together by various angles, braces and/or other structure. Such three dimensional truss-like booms have height and depth and are commonly heavy so as to provide sufficient strength for up/down movement and forward/backward movement. A heavy boom implies that the entire implement is heavier as it crosses a field and can, therefore, create deeper ruts, as well as take more fuel. There is greater chance to damage young crops.
Thus, there is a need to simplify boom structure for the big-long booms of agricultural sprayer implements.